


jikook; ily

by jeoncaffes



Category: Kpop - Fandom, btsarmy - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Minyoongi, Yoongi - Freeform, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, btsarmy, bxb - Freeform, jeonjungkook, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kimnamjoon, kimseokjin, kpop, namjoon - Freeform, parkjimin, seokjin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeoncaffes/pseuds/jeoncaffes
Summary: jungkook meets jimin at a party.
Relationships: BoyxBoy - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	jikook; ily

Jeon Jungkook had always hated Busan. It was a place where he felt stuck, and he was dying to get away.

He was a rude, unfriendly, alcoholic with a large build. In the eyes of his friends, he was an ill-mannered young man. One time, he had shoved an old woman out of her seat on the bus. That was just the sort of boy he was.

Jungkook walked over to his window and took in his surroundings. The rain hammered down as hard as hail.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Park Jimin.

Jungkook gulped. He was not prepared for Jimin.

**_ One Month Ago _ **

Jungkook entered Jin and Namjoon’s big house, being greeted by an overjoyed Seokjin. “Glad you could make it, Jungkook! You can put the present on the table over there.” Jin pointed to a table full of gift-wrapped boxes and bags. 

Today was Namjoon’s 25th birthday party, and Jungkook decided he would go. Namjoon was his best friend, and although he wasn’t happy about it, he had a soft spot for him. He wouldn’t have missed his birthday for the world.

“Namjoon is in the kitchen.” Jungkook simply nodded and walked to where he was. “Jungkook, you’re here!” A tall man with purple hair exclaimed, squeezing the younger boy in a tight hug. 

Jungkook didn’t respond to the hug. He just stood there, waiting to be released from the tight embrace. “These are my friends, Taehyung and Jimin,” Namjoon pointed to two young men who were standing across from him. 

One boy had bright, teal hair and the other’s wasplain black. “Hi, I’m Jimin. Nice to meet you!” The boy with black hair stuck his hand out for Jungkook to shake, but he just nodded. Jimin took his hand back and awkwardly laughed. 

“Don’t worry, he’s just like that,” Namjoon said, reassuring the boy that Jungkook wasn’t trying to be rude, but was just acting like how he normally does. “Oh, okay.’ He smiled, his eyes turning up at the corners. Jungkook couldn’t help but think that his smile was so beautiful. 

He quickly disposed of the thought and let his eyes wander to Taehyung. He was being awfully quiet, while Jimin was going on about how excited he was to attend this party.

There weren’t many people at the party. It was mostly people Jungkook knew, but there were some unfamiliar faces. “Jungkook, how old are you?” Jimin asked with a smile still painted across his face. “I was born in 1997,” Jungkook said in a monotone voice.

“So I’m your hyung?” Jimin teased him, poking a finger at his shoulder. Jungkook pursed his lips and nodded, not bothered by the older’s attempt to poke fun at him. 

“How about we go to the living room and sing some karaoke?” Seokjin suggested, leading everyone to the living room. Everyone gathered around the television, sitting on the couch. 

“Who’s going first?” Namjoon asked, holding the microphone out to everyone. “I'll go,” Jimin rose from his seat and grabbed the microphone from him. He picked a random song and began singing. 

Before Jimin started singing, Jungkook was just scrolling on Instagram. But when he began, Jungkook looked up from his phone. Jimin’s voice was angelic, and Jungkook wished he could listen to it forever. Jimin quickly finished, and took a seat next to Jungkook. 

Everyone except Jungkook was clapping. Jimin looked at Jungkook and smiled wide. “How’d I do?” Jungkook laughed and looked at him, “You’re a great singer.” 

Him and Jimin continued to talk for the rest of the night, not paying attention to all the other people going up and singing. Jungkook had opened up to Jimin about stuff he hadn’t even told Namjoon or his roommate, Yoongi. 

Soon the night came to an end, and everyone went home. It wasn’t until Jungkook had flopped down onto his bed, that he realized he didn’t get Jimin’s phone number. 

For once, he made a connection with someone. But unfortunately, he’d forgotten to ask for his number. He didn’t know if he would ever see Jimin again. 

His hands found their way to his face, slapping against his forehead. He was so frustrated, that he decided to forget about Jimin, and just go to sleep. The next day, he would pretend that nothing had even happened.

**_ Present Time _ **

Jungkook was confused on how Jimin had found his small apartment in the big city they lived in.

As Jungkook stepped outside and Jimin came closer, he could see the sparkle in his eye.

Once Jungkook looked down, Jimin gazed at him with the most affection. He said, in a rushed tone, "I love you. I know this is so out of the blue, but I couldn’t just forget about you. And it may be too soon, but I’m sure of it. I love you, Jungkook."

Jungkook looked back up, his once tough and mean demeanor quickly fading away. "Jimin, I love you too," he replied, a small giggle following his words. 

Jimin was amazed by the boy in front of him. In the short period of time they’d known each other, Jimin had never seen Jungkook act like this.

They looked at each other with irrefutable feelings. They couldn’t deny their undying love for eachother

Jungkook studied Jimin's slim body. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "C’mon," began Jungkook in a serious tone, "we’re getting out of here."

Jimin looked anxious, his emotions were all over the place. He didn’t expect Jungkook to say that.

Jungkook could see the worry in Jimin's eyes. He grabbed his small hand in his large one and smiled. He got his phone, and ran out of the door with Jimin into the pouring rain.

Not even a sip of alcohol would calm Jungkook's nerves tonight.


End file.
